1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing material supply system and a cartridge thereof.
2. Related Art
In a printing material supply system, a cartridge is mounted on a printing device, the cartridge supplies a printing material to the printing device, and the printing device executes printing using the printing material. Such a cartridge comprises a printing material containing section and a printing material supply port, the printing material is contained in the printing material containing section, and the printing material is supplied to the printing device through the printing material supply port. A cartridge provided with a plurality of printing material supply ports is proposed in the Patent Document 1.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-95129 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.